


Owen's Idea

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [9]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Day 9, Don't Try This At Home, Drabble, Gray just wants a ride, M/M, Owen shouldn't have ideas, People should stop dressing as Santa, Poor Delta, Short, So does Lowery, To Annoy Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Owen has an idea.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Owen's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think about logistics here! Just go with it and enjoy the ride!
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

A half hour later, Owen was dragging something around the Bungalow to the front. Zach and the girls stopped and looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

Owen smiled as he stepped away from his creation. An old, large dining room table, turned upside down, with ropes tied to it. Everywhere. Owen bent down and picked up the pile of ropes that sat in the center. "I made harnesses."

Zach stepped closer and tilted his head. "Where did that even come from."

"Do you really want to know?"

Zach shook his head. "Not really…" Then his eyes widened as he realized exactly what Owen's plan was. "No!" He said, shaking his head. "No, no, no!"

Owen nodded his head. "Yes! It's gonna be awesome!"

"No!"

The raptors filed over, moving closer to the makeship sleigh. Owen held up the rope harness. "See? Like reindeer! You're gonna pull the sleigh!" Echo bounced over first and started wiggling in excitement.

But Zach shook his head again. "No, they can't."

"Come on, Zach!" Owen begged. "It'll be fun!"

Zach tried to argue more. But he was outnumbered. Even moreso when Claire called, yet again, to demand they come help somehow and Owen told her they were on their way. So in the end, the raptors were harnessed to the table-sleigh in a line, with Blue upfront and Echo as last. Then Owen pulled a sulking Zach down beside him and laughed. Zach glared and looked around. "What's to keep us from flying out?"

Owen shrugged as he picked up the reins. "Guess you'll have to hold onto me tight."

Zach scooted behind Owen and wrapped his arms around him a second before the girls took off running. The quickly fashioned makeship sleight cut through the snow behind the girls. They weaved through the trees, mostly following the road. The girls navigated by more than just their sight. They didn't have any trouble.

Owen let out a laugh and started singing. "In the stoooore, there's a teddy, with little straaaps like spaghetti, it holds me so tight, like handcuffs at night, walking 'roung in women's underwear…"

"Owen!" Zach snapped behind him. "No!"

"Oh come on!" Owen laughed. "It's like that one time…"

"The girls can hear you!" Zach snapped.

"Aunt Claire got runover by a dino, walking home from control Christmas eve!" Owen sang out.

"Oh my god, no!" Zach snapped louder. "Don't say that! She's not even your aunt!"

"Then how about…"

"NO MORE SINGING!"

They arrived at the central plaza without further incident. Until they slowed. There were a few people milling around, marveling at the snow. But when they caught sight of the raptors, they all jumped back with gasps. Owen pulled back on the reins and the girls stopped. They all backed up, moving slower to the sleigh. Owen looked around. "Uh…"

"You didn't think this through, did you?" Zach pushed away from him and glared. "What exactly were you planning on doing with them when we got here?"

Owen shrugged as he started untying the girls, one by one. Zach got up to help and Owen glanced back at the control building. "I guess we just take them in."

"Inside control?" Zach repeated. "Claire's going to kill you!"

"This is sooo cooool!" His voice carried seconds before Gray practically flew down the steps and slid to a stop between Owen and Zach. He was bouncing with excitement, giving Echo a run for her money. "I saw it on the cameras with Lowery! Can I ride it?"

"No!" Zach said at the same time Owen said, "Yes." Zach glared at him and Owen continued, "Later, after they get a break and warm up."

Zach rolled his eyes but he nodded his head. "Fine. We will ask them. But later." He look at Owen and smiled. "You think Lowery will want a ride?"

"That is a stupid question." Owen said. They all filed inside the building, the raptors included. And as predicted, it didn't go over well. Everyone gasped and pointed and screamed. "Stop screaming!" Owen yelled, raising his hands. "You'll scare them!"

"We'll scare them?" Claire snapped, stepping closer. "Why the hell did you bring them up here?"

"They can't stay outside." Owen answered.

"Why not?"

"It's cold."

"This is the most ridiculous…"

"Claire." Simon's voice cut through the crowd. He stepped out, a smile on his face. And he was dressed in a Santa suit. "It's quite alright. They aren't being aggressive."

Delta immediately let out a shriek and turned. She darted back to the elevator and the doors closed. And then the lights lit up and it went down. Zach sighed and walked over to Lowery. "Where's she headed?" He asked, leaning over.

"Down to the 3rd floor." Lowery answered, bringing up the building map and pointing.

"How?"

"No clue." Lowery answered with a shrug. "She somehow managed to hit the button."

Zach nodded. "Okay, thanks." He turned and ran for the door. "Gonna go get her." He said as he ran past Owen. "Blue?" Blue nodded and darted out the door behind him.

Simon stepped closer to Owen. "What happened?" He asked.

"She's terrified of Santa." He answered.

"Oh… sorry."

Owen shrugged. "Why'd you dress as Santa anyways?"

Simon smiled and leaned closer. "To annoy Claire."

"Seriously?"

Simon leaned back and crossed his arms. "Why'd you bring the raptors up here?"

"To annoy Claire." Owen said.

Simon let out a laugh and slapped Owen on the back. "Alright, alright, my friend. I'll go get changed." He turned and walked away.

"Soooo…" Lowery was suddenly beside Owen. "When's my turn on the raptor sleigh?"

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
